<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fifth Time Lucky by Jarakrisafis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892954">Fifth Time Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis'>Jarakrisafis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sereda Aeducan is regretting not locking the door, as tonight a closed door is apparently an invitation to enter.<br/>All she wants is a night with Rica and no interruptions. Is that too much to ask for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Aeducan/Rica Brosca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fifth Time Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are precious few people who would dare enter Sereda Aeducan's quarters without knocking.</p><p>As such she's not expecting company beyond the warm body that's already beside her. So it comes as a surprise when her cousin pokes his head around the doorframe to her bedroom and gets halfway through her name before promptly turning around with a rather adorable noise of mortification.</p><p>"Piotin!" Sereda says with a growl as she grabs for the nearest thing to cover herself with. Her cover isn't much help as it shakes with silent laughter.</p><p>"You told me to come pick up your reports so I could coordinate your command with mine." He points out as reasonably as he can while speaking to an empty sitting room. "I can see, or not, I'd really rather not see, that you're busy, but I really do need them or neither of our armies will be going anywhere fast."</p><p>"I did?" She asks before realising that yes, she really did. "Oh Ancestors’ hairy bollocks," she says, "I did."</p><p>She's going to have to go get them for him. "Let me just, ah, find something to wear." Unfortunately the clothing she had on originally is in the sitting room. Somewhere. She wasn't really paying attention to where it got flung.</p><p>"Do you want me to go get them?" Rica asks before just getting up and leaving Sereda scrambling for the nearest fur. "It'll be quicker if I grab them. They were the ones you were working on earlier right?"</p><p>She saunters out without a care and Sereda giggles at the way Piotin follows her, she can tell her cousin is both enjoying the view and trying not to look. It makes for an interesting mix, and one stumble into a chair that nearly lands him ass up on the floor.</p><p>He takes the roll of papers he's handed without glancing at them and beats a hasty exit.</p><p>Rica pads back in and flops back down onto the mattress with a sigh. "Is one night so much to ask for?"</p><p>"Apparently." Sereda mutters as she puts the fur down and drapes herself over Rica, "I should have told them that if they disturbed me I'd drag them down to the arena until they beg me for mercy."</p><p>Rica giggles, "I'm sure it'd work on everyone but me."</p><p>Sereda huffs as Rica wriggles around underneath her until she's on her back. "Oh, you wouldn't beg for mercy?" she asks before leaning in to nip at her ear.</p><p>Rica tilts her head to give Sereda better access. "I think you'll be the one screaming for mercy," she points out.</p><p>"Oh really? You think you can make me scream?"</p><p>A throat clears behind them, "I'm afraid, My Lady, she's proven that she can do that many times."</p><p>"Gorim!" Sereda says, turning her head to glare at her Second who is leaning against the door with a huge smirk. She's going to make her door have squeaky hinges or something if people keep managing to get in without her hearing them. Rica cackles beneath her and Sereda sits up, folding her arms over her chest. He of course ignores her silent display of annoyance with a wide smirk. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"You asked me to deliver several packages and report back." He says, padding forwards and holding out the signed delivery receipts.</p><p>Rica takes the opportunity to fondle a breast and Sereda fumbles the exchange. "I hate you both," She says as she collects them back together and rolls them back up.</p><p>"Of course you do, My Lady." He takes them back, smirk not wavering one bit.</p><p>"Put them on the table, then get out before I start thinking of horrible jobs for you to do." She says, rubbing sheepishly at her neck. After all, she does remember asking him to get that sorted, so she has no one to blame but herself for this interruption.</p><p>Gorim backs up several steps, performs an amusingly low bow that ends with a wink, "Right away, My Lady. Anything else while I'm here?"</p><p>She picks up the nearest pillow and throws it at him. "I will rescind honorary brother status for you if you don't get out."</p><p>His laughter joins the snickers from below her as he tosses the pillow back before heading into the main room.</p><p>Sereda drops her head, burying her face in the lovely breasts below her. "Tonight is really not our night."</p><p>Rica hums before hooking a leg around her and flipping them both over, ignoring the startled yelp from Sereda as she's abruptly dumped onto her back. "So, I was going to make you scream."</p><p>Sereda raises one eyebrow, "were you now?"</p><p>The answering grin is just as wicked as Rica lowers her head, delicately circling a nipple with her tongue. Sereda melts into the furs, eyes drifting closed as Rica moves to give her other breast the same attention.</p><p>She spreads her legs when Rica lets a hand drift down her stomach, her fingers finding her clit and she rocks her hips up into the touch.</p><p>"Mum?"</p><p>"Sod it." Sereda says as her eyes snap open again.  She loves her nephew -  or she may as well just accept he's her son, sort of; by this point the toddler is being raised by them all.</p><p>"Oh no." Rica mutters and Sereda grabs for the nearest fur that they aren't lying on. "Yes, darling?" she asks, raising her voice as soon as the fur is keeping them both vaguely decent.</p><p>Endrin totters into the room and holds out a bit of parchment that's covered in inky scribbles. "I drawed you and Auntie 'Reda."</p><p>"That's lovely, darling." Rica says as she takes it and pretends she knows which way is up. "Shouldn't you be with your father?"</p><p>Endrin tilts his head as he peers over the edge of the bed. "I runned away from Father an' Uncle Vartag. They was doing boring stuff."</p><p>"Sereda?" she jumps at the shout from the main room, "Is Endrin in here?"</p><p>"Yes," she yells back, "can you come fetch him, please?" They have other things to be doing right now. Things she'd rather not traumatise the child with.</p><p>Vartag stalks in and nods at them both before scooping Endrin up. "Sorry," he says, rather distracted by the squirming toddler and heads back out with him, "mum and Auntie Sereda are busy."</p><p>"They don't look busy! What are they doing?" Endrin protests.</p><p>There's a very long pause from Bhelen's Second. "Ask that again when you're a little older.”</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>The door closes on any further comments and Rica lets out a laugh that Sereda thinks is part amusement and part frustration.</p><p>"You know, I've been wondering for a while… <i>Uncle</i> Vartag." Sereda says, "d'you think him and my brother?" </p><p>"Totally are." Rica says as she lifts her head to show Sereda a wicked grin. "Can confirm that with details if you want, caught your brother on his back one day."</p><p>Sereda nods in understanding. That would help explain why her brother was so happy with the arrangement Sereda had suggested. Bhelen gets an heir and doesn't have to keep the mother entertained afterwards. Rica gets the caste status to be up in house Aeducan without being hounded all the time. And most importantly their father hadn't realised his daughter was the one with the noble hunter Bhelen was apparently courting.</p><p>Rica has certainly been good for them both, who knows what might have happened if they hadn't had that very frank discussion about hiding Sereda's lover in plain sight. Sereda having an accident alongside Trian would not have been unexpected, and she is quite fond of remaining alive - she hadn't realised just how sneaky Bhelen was.</p><p>"There was rope involved, too." Rica adds.</p><p>It drags Sereda's wandering mind back to the fact that she didn't actually want to know that, "too much information," she mutters. "Can we do something about making me forget I ever asked that?"</p><p>Rica hums, shimmying to the end of the bed and leaning over to go through the chest before pulling out a good size toy with a rather interesting shape and a half full stoppered bottle of oil. "Like this?"</p><p>Sereda smiles, "I love the way you think."</p><p>Rica grins, putting the smooth stone to one side and holding Sereda's legs apart, dipping her head to taste her.</p><p>Sereda purrs, shifting her hips to match the talented tongue Rica has.</p><p>“Sereda have you seen… Oh, Stone, preserve!” The sound of footsteps entering her quarters abruptly stops.</p><p>They both freeze. There is a shuffle of rapidly retreating footsteps, conveniently relieving them both of deciding who gets to answer this time</p><p>“Bhelen. What’s wrong?” Another familiar voice asks from outside Sereda’s chambers. Sereda raises a hand to her eyes, covering them with a groan. Wonderful. Just to top off the night, why don't their siblings both put in an appearance.</p><p>“I’m going for a drink.” Sereda’s brother mutters, voice only just audible from outside.</p><p>“I thought you just said there was an early Assembly meeting tomorrow?” Natia asks.</p><p>Sereda is so very glad that the Assembly had finally accepted that she would not be putting the damn crown on her head and they'd have to settle for Bhelen instead. As if she wanted to be stuck in that den of deepcrawlers at times of the morning she'd rather be in bed. Bhelen can have the pleasure of dealing with them. At least actual real live deepcrawlers in the deep roads she can just kill - can't do that to half the nobility - unfortunately.</p><p>“Some things I need to forget.”</p><p>“Some things you… Oh, are they both in there?” The question breaks off into laughter as footsteps once again indicate a visitor. “Lock the door so you don’t traumatise people.” Natia says before backing out, the door shutting with a thump. There’s a beat of silence and then the door cracks open again. “Also, did you really think I didn’t know who you were sleeping with, Rica?” The door shuts again with another thud, though not before they both hear Bhelen’s scandalised exclamation or her cackling laughter.</p><p>Rica pulls her head up to look at Sereda who shakes her head, her shoulders quivering with laughter she’s trying not to give in to. It doesn’t work. “Oh, my poor brother.” Sereda says, “your sister’s a menace.”</p><p>“Unfortunately.” Rica says with a soft sigh that still shows how fond she is of her younger sister. Even if said  younger sister now technically outranks everyone, what with her being a Paragon. Rica had been heartbroken when her sister had to leave, so after everything else that had happened, Natia turning back up when they had received word that all the Wardens were dead, had been wonderful. That she'd then gone on to end the Blight was amazing. Sereda couldn't imagine herself being able to do anything like that.</p><p>“We should have probably done this after Piotin walked in, but I think I’ll go lock the door.” Rica says delicately, drawing her out of her musing.</p><p>Sereda nods her agreement; vigorously. She doesn’t trust that Natia won’t come back. Or any other members of her family who apparently don't understand that a closed door isn't an invitation to enter.</p><p>"So, where were we?" Rica asks as she returns, climbing back onto the bed with an elegance that Sereda doesn't really see as her eyes are drawn to the swaying breasts now barely a hand length away from her face.</p><p>"You were lavishing me in attention." Sereda says with a vague wave down her body, "and then you were going to, how did you put it? Oh yes, ‘make me scream.’"</p><p>Rica sits up before Sereda can get a hold of her tits, shimmying down the bed with a soft giggle. "Nice try."</p><p>She regrets missing for only a moment before Rica's talented tongue and fingers return to her cunt and what she was doing before being so rudely interrupted. "Fuck." Sereda groans, hips rising to try and get more contact.</p><p>"Turn over." Rica orders after a length of time that Sereda couldn't pin down even if she tried. She scrambles to obey; dropping her shoulders, spreading her legs, and putting her ass in the air all without being asked. "Spoiled Princess." Rica mutters fondly as she drapes herself over Sereda's back.</p><p>"Who's the one who's doing the spoiling?" Sereda asks as Rica presses the toy against her folds, drawing it along to drag along her clit and then back, a torturous teasing movement.</p><p>"I just can't help it, you make the best noises when you cum." Sereda really can't deny that accusation and she knows Rica is smirking even if she can't see it.</p><p>The head of the toy presses in and Sereda whines. "Stop sodding teasing. Thought you said something about screaming?"</p><p>Rica hums, drawing it back out with the same torturous pace. Then she presses it in, hard, and as deeply as Sereda can take it. The Princess screams. Then curses. Rica laughs, "I always keep my promises, Princess." She says, starting to fuck her with fast strokes.</p><p>Sereda moans, hips trying to twitch back against every thrust and failing magnificently given Rica's weight across her. All she can really do is curse and brace herself so she doesn't collapse.</p><p>"Cum for me, love," Rica murmurs, softly nipping at the back of her neck and Sereda moans.</p><p>It's the hand that wraps around her body, squeezing one of her breasts and pulling at a nipple that sends her over the edge, her body shaking as she wails, her cunt spasming around the cock.</p><p>Rica pulls it out, carelessly dropping it onto the bed to deal with later and Sereda gratefully collapses. Rica pushes hair out of Sereda's face. "Two screams. I think that counts." Rica says with a smug smile before she leans in for a kiss, swallowing any reply Sereda might have tried to make and she continues when they break apart, "I think I might try and make it three."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>